Albus Potter and the Wrath of Darkness
by K-M-K-3056
Summary: This is my first Albus Potter book and I hope you enjoy it.
1. The Adventure to Hogwarts

_**Albus Potter and the Wrath of Darkness**_

_**by K.M.K-3056.**_

Chapter One

The Adventure to Hogwarts

The platform was delightful and it was a powerful feeling to anyone who would,get to Hogwarts. All was said here was Harry's Potter's son first day to Hogwarts to start his first year. Albus was frightened by fear, as if his fear took over him and all his brother teasing about him becoming a snake which he didn't know about yet and his dad was waving to him goodbye as he decided to be more excited. Albus was confused was he gonna be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. His simplest things were about to come true.

Then he was tripped by his brother. Albus looked up at him and he said " _Really? " _said Albus with a smirk on his face. Then James coughed up and said " You're such a little chicken." he said.

Albus then purked up and said " Honestly, you didn't need to call me a little chicken." he said. Then his cousin came up and she said " James! Move it! Don't you have David Carth and Devon Merett. Your so called friends?" asked Rose. Then he said " How, you know my friends name? " he asked. Then Rose let out a giggle and she said " You over talking while on the platform." she said.

Then Albus said " You know about his friends?" he asked. Then Rose rolled her eyes and she said " You aren't that smart? You realized that." she said with an evil face.

Then Albus said " Thanks for that? ". Then Albus went to an open compartment,and he heard Rose said " You're lucky, if don't make the same house." she said. Then Albus let out a snort " You're being ridiculous about the most simple things." he said. Then she said " Have you ever heard shut your mouth?" she said.

Then he said " Yes I heard that word before!" he said. Then someone appeared in the doorway a boy with brown eyes and black hair that was messy and his facials was very nervous and he said. " Mind if I sit here?" he asked. Then Albus nodded and said " Sure, What is your name?" he asked.

" Oh Mason Bridgestone, I'm a pureblood and I'm grew up in Oxfordshire,England. " he said.

" Well Mason I'm Albus Potter and this is my cousin Rose Weasley " said Albus. Then Mason looked " Cool my dad fances you?" he said. Then Albus moved aside and he said " A lot of people do, its like he is Gildroy Lockhart everyone fances him." he said.

Then Mason said " Neat! My brother is a third year named Sebastian he is in Ravenclaw. He says that he wishes he was Harry Potter." he said.

Then Albus said " Wow, your brother must know my brother who is a second year. In Gryffindor and he is quite the talker and tripper." said Albus. Then Mason said " Nice! My brother is always locked in his room reading a book." he said. Then Rose said " Interesting!" she screeched.

Then the whole ride was talk and talk.

Then they arrived at Hogwarts. Then Albus saw someone come down the corridors he had blonde hair and black eyes and a pale face. Then he said " Hi! I'm Albus Potter." said Albus. Then the kid looked and said " Hello I'm Scorpius Malfoy. he said. Then Mason said " Hello? I'm Mason Bridgestone." he said.

Then Rose was gone and then that left Albus,Mason,and Scorpius.

Albus said " Hey lets go." he said. Then they got off the train. Albus was nervous and he said nervously " Oh man!" he said. Then Mason shoot a look back to him and said " Why so nervous?" he asked. Then Albus said " Well my brother been teasing me none stop about I might be a Slytherin." he said.

Then Scorpius said " Wow? Your brother must be an complete jerk if he teased you that you make Slytherin." he said. Albus then said " Not really, he is quite the prankster if you look at it. " he said. Then Scorpius purked and said " Oh really?" he said.

Albus looked and he said " Yeah oh really." he said.

Albus then said " Well lets wait for Hagrid to say"

" Firs' Years' right this way." he said.

Then Albus and his two friends went to Hagrid and Albus said " Good Evening Hagrid! " he said with a grin. Then he looked and said " Ah Hello Albus." he said. Albus then said " How you enjoy your evening?" asked Albus. Then Scorpius said " Hello Sir I'm Scorpius Malfoy,you probably hate my dad Draco." he said.

Then, he said " Ah I wasn't the fan of your father. No offense" he said. Then he said " Its okay,not many people like my dad." he said.

Albus then said " This is my other friend and his name is Mason Bridgestone." he said. Then Hagrid looked at him and said " Is your brother, Sebastian " he asked. Mason nodded and said " Yea he is! You must know him." he said. Then Hagrid grinned and said " He is a good friend of mine and so it your father isn't he Ethan the Author." he said.

Mason nodded and said " My mother is an beast tamer named Elizabeth she was in Ravenclaw. My dad was in Hufflepuff." he said.

Then he said " Well I know your mother and father. Before you were born I had some tea with them." he said. Then Albus laughed and said " Neat? Did your dad write The Book of Creatures?" he asked. Then Mason said " Sure did. " he asked. " Well? That is brilliant,and you must be rich." said Scorpius.

Then Mason nodded and said " Very very rich actually." he said.

Then soon they went to the boats.

Albus and his friends were in the first one and they chatted. The people in with them was a kid named Simon Martinez, Jacob Lopez, and Flynn Harris..

Albus looked at his two friends and said " I wonder if they are muggles their last names seem like muggle ones." said Albus.

Then Simon said " I'm half-blood I grew up in Toronto,Canada. My dad was a muggle who went to Hogwarts and then after his seventh year he went to America. Then my mother was a witch who went to Beauxbatons who met my dad during his travels. Then they broke up after my fifth birthday so I lived with my dad ever since." he said.

Then Jacob said " I'm a pureblood. I lived in Dublin my entrie life." he said. Then Flynn said " I'm a pureblood too. I lived in Scotland." he said.

Then they stopped and they got off the boat and went to the frontdoor. Then Scorpius said " This should be fun." he said. Then a kid said " Oh look its Malfoy." said a smirky looking boy.

Then Scorpius said " Who are you?" he asked.

" I'm Elijah Leore." said the kid. Then Scorpius said " Oh I know you're name." he said. Then Mason said " Your a jerk Leore isn't your dad Milton Leore a potion master?" asked Mason.

" Why should you care...? " asked Leore.

Then Albus said " You're a complete jerk you know that right." asked Albus

Then Hagrid knocked on the door revealing a lady that must've been Mcgonagall. The Deputy Headmistress and the Headmaster was Abeforth Dumbledore.

Then she said " Ah thank you Hagrid. You must be cold. You should go in and warm up." she said. Then he nodded and he went in and then she said.

" Such good! Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Professor Minevra Mcgonagall. Hogwarts Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. Now I hope you know that the head of houses are Professor Malcolm Esricel Head of Slytherin, Professor Ross Dephana Head of Hufflepuff, Professor Filius Fitwick Head of Ravenclaw,and I'm Head of Gryffindor. Now I hope you know that soon you're about to be sorted into one of the four houses Gryffindor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw,and Slytherin. Now here is some basics you will be reward house points if you do an trumiph and if you break a rule you'll loose points. Whatever house with the most points wins the house cup.

Now I should go see if they are ready for you yet. In the meantime meet new people." she said.

Then she disappeared. Then a girl with blonde hair and a eager looked on her face and glasses came up and said. " Hello I'm Mia Palix and I know your a complete nutter. Your cousin is my friend and she told me." she said.

Then Albus smirked and said " Okay then! " he said.

Then Professor Mcgonagall came and said " They are ready for you." she said.

Then they left the Entrance Hall and off to the Great Hall. Once they entered the hall and the kids all looked up at the sky and said " Oh and Ahs.".

Then they came a rugged old hat that began singing.

" Hello Hello and Good to See you,

I'm your smart hat and my name is the

Sorting Hat. I'm the one who makes sure you don't

Go were you don't belong.

Don't be scared now now. It will only be moments,

till your fear is gone. Now the houses

Brave and Daring Lions are cherished in Gryffindor

then you may be a

loyal and hard-working badger in Hufflepuff.

Or maybe you Intelligence and Wise

minds belong in the house of Ravenclaw.

Or maybe maybe your mind is cunning

and sly in Slytherin.

Now step right

up and place me on your head to

reveal your house. For that I'm the Sorting Hat." said the hat.

The hall soon bursted into cheers and hallers. Then Professor Mcgonagall came and said.

" Alexander,Phillip "

A red haired boy with freckles walked up to the hat and placed it on his head and it said. " GRYFFINDOR! " shouted the hat.

The boy made his way to the table and sat with Welcomings from students.

" Axerl,Connie "

A brown haired girl made her way tripping several times took a seat and placed the hat on her head. " GRYFFINDOR! " shouted the hat.

The girl walked down to the table and joined Gryffindor.

" Barral,Thompson "

A blonde hair boy made his way to the hat and placed it on his head. " SLYTHERIN! " shouted the hat.

Then he joined the cheering Slytherins.

" Bazally,Lauren "

A nerdy looking girl walked up to the hat and placed it on her head. " SLYTHERIN." shouted the hat.

Then she went to sit with the Slytherins.

" Bridgestone,Mason "

His friend walked up to the hat and placed it on his head and it shouted " HUFFLEPUFF! "

His friend walked down to join the Hufflepuffs.

" Brise,Alexander "

A boy with black hair walked up to the hat and placed it on his head and it shouted " HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then he went to sit by the Hufflepuffs.

" Carsdell,Logan "

A boy with brown hair slicked back walked up to the hat and placed it on his head. " RAVENCLAW" shouted it.

Then he went to sit by the Ravenclaws.

Soon several students were called then he heard Scorpius's name.

" Malfoy,Scorpius. "

His other friend walked up to the hat and placed it on his head and it shouted " HUFFLEPUFF."

He went to sit by the slience of Hufflepuff then they clapped.

Then soon his name was called

" Potter,Albus "

Albus walked up to the hat and he placed it on his head.

" Ah another Potter just to make my day. More complications. Now I see talent like your father. Your very intelligent. Now I'm confused were should you go?" asked the hat.

" Anywhere anywhere is good." he said.

" Would you mind going to Slytherin? Oh your friends are in Hufflepuff but I see loyalitty and hardworking and patientence. Now let me see now. Your brave too. Your brain is big but you might need friends." said the hat.

" I said put me somewhere." he said.

" Mean. You may not like it but you also may like my second suggestion." said the hat.

" You're making me choose aren't you?" asked Albus.

" Yes your caught me well Hufflepuff or Slytherin." asked the hat.

" Put me anywhere you feel like." he said.

" Well that makes my job so easy. I guess you can go to HUFFLEPUFF!"

Albus got off the stoll and glanced at Rose and went to the Hufflepuff table.


	2. The Badger's Den

Albus is about to enter Hogwarts for his first year, and he meets a couple kids who seem to be nice. Albus is more nervous that his first year is turning out to be sadley horrible and he finds out about the Wrath of Darkness. Then everyone is confused and the world is topsy turbie. Now its about his moment to shine.


End file.
